


oh, tiny love

by pugilists



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugilists/pseuds/pugilists
Summary: Eddie has a lazy morning with his husband.





	oh, tiny love

**Author's Note:**

> [fic title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmVOp7mqjP8)

Lazy days were a common occurrence in the Tozier-Kaspbrak household. They had, unsurprisingly, started as Richie’s idea in an attempt to convince Eddie to take more breaks from working. On days like this, the pair were usually found in bed. They’d talk for hours about the things they had missed in each other’s lives before they remembered Derry, like Richie’s first stand-up show or Eddie’s 21st birthday. It was so easy like this, so natural. Eddie didn’t know how he’d ever forgotten Richie in the first place.

This morning Richie had spent the past hour showing Eddie his favourite songs. He’d periodically queue up a couple of songs on his phone and then curl back into Eddie, messy bed-hair tickling Eddie’s nose. 

Currently, Richie was leaning over the bedside table, scrolling through Spotify for more music, squinting without his glasses on. Eddie took in the sight of his husband, quiet and focused and open, bedsheets bunched at his waist. He was struck with a sudden thought that this was the rest of his life right here. Waking up every morning with Richie, being allowed to savour the small moments. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, feeling the scar on his cheek pull.

Richie, satisfied with his music selection, turned away from his phone to face Eddie. 

“What?” Richie asked, scrunching his nose. “Something on my face?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and moved to place his hand on Richie’s face, thumb rubbing small circles on his cheek for no other reason than because he could. Because he was here and so was Richie. His stomach erupted with butterflies when he leaned into Eddie’s touch. 

“It’s not a crime to look at your husband,” Eddie told him before pulling Richie down for a kiss.

“Should be,” Richie said with a grin, “you’re killin’ me with those big doe eyes, Eds.” 

“Shut up.” Eddie pulled him into his side so Richie’s head was in the crook of his neck, a comforting weight. 

Richie shifted his head to press his lips to Eddie’s skin, letting out a deep sigh afterward. Eddie took his time in brushing the pads of his fingers along his husband’s arm. 

“This song,” Richie started to say, voice deep with sleep. “I was obsessed with this song and I could never explain why.”

It was a sweet slow song to Eddie, something he wouldn’t have expected Richie to like. The song felt like honey, seeping through the room along with the sunlight, into Eddie’s skin with a melodious warmth. A complete declaration of love and devotion.

“I’d listen to it on repeat,” Richie said, “and it always made me think of something I couldn’t name. It was so fuckin’ weird to miss something when you had no idea what it even was that you were missing.”

Eddie reached his other arm out so his hand was resting on Richie’s side. Richie softly placed another kiss on his collarbone.

“It was you that I missed, Eds. I couldn’t remember a single thing about you but I missed you so fucking much anyway.” 

“I’m here now,” Eddie replied in the lull that came after the song ended.

There was a sensation on his chest and Eddie looked down to see Richie tracing the thick scar splayed across his sternum. He tightened his grip on Richie instinctively. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Rich.”

“I know,” Richie said, so quietly Eddie almost missed it.

Eddie wasn’t sure he’d ever forget how Richie’s face had looked when he’d first woken up in the hospital, chest bandaged to hell and his friends surrounding him. He thought Richie would go on crying forever, wiping snot onto his sleeve and rubbing his red eyes for the rest of their lives.

He couldn’t help himself at that moment. Eddie had pulled Richie in by the collar of his stupid print shirt and kissed him before either of them could say anything. It had been gross, Richie’s face was wet with tears and he quickly broke apart from him to start sobbing again. Everyone else had very politely left the room at that point. Eddie felt like he finally knew what it was to be brave.

Richie didn’t talk about things like that often. About Eddie’s almost-death, the shame and the guilt of growing up the way they did in a small town in Maine and not being able to control how he felt for Eddie, and everything else that accompanied that shame and guilt even after he’d forgotten Derry and Eddie. 

Instead, Richie would place these small vulnerable things out piece by tiny piece for Eddie to put together like one of Stan’s old puzzles. A quick joke about how lonely he’d been before Derry, a quiet overprotectiveness on days Eddie’s chest gave him pain, a compulsion to change the topic whenever conversations entered into childhood territory. They were bread crumbs for Eddie, parts of Richie he’d carefully collected and kept to himself.

Richie was looking up at him now, fingers still gliding over his scar.

“What are the two brain cells left in there thinking about?” Richie asked him. Eddie flicked his forehead.

“Just thinking about how bad your breath smells right now,” Eddie said.

His husband grinned at him. “Only the best for you, my darling.”

Eddie was about to say something else when there was a sudden dip of weight at the end of the bed. It was their cat, an old adopted Ragdoll Eddie had named after his favourite Thundercat. She glared at them before deciding to settle down for a nap at their feet.

“Good morning to you too, Tygra.” 

“Think she’ll bite me again if I try petting her?” Richie asked.

“Absolutely but you should try anyway,” Eddie said, earning himself a small laugh from Richie.

Eddie stretched himself out, yawning as he did so and slowly sat up. Richie moved his head to Eddie’s lap.

“C’mon,” Eddie said, “we’re hosting dinner for everyone tonight, remember? We gotta go to the grocery store.”

Richie only groaned and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist in response. His hair was soft as Eddie ran his fingers through it, scratching at his scalp lightly.

“Let’s just cancel and stay in bed,” Richie eventually said, voice muffled from the sheets. “Screw those losers.”

“Bev will be so sad when I tell her you said that,” Eddie replied with a hum.

There was another groan from Richie and he turned his face so he was looking up at Eddie, squinting at him with mock disappointment. 

“That’s a new low for you, Eds.” 

“Learned it all from you, baby,” Eddie said.

Richie tried to pull Eddie back down into the bed, jostling them enough that Tygra was annoyed enough to leave the room. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Five more minutes,” Richie said. “Please?”

It was hard to say no, especially when Eddie wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with him too so he gave in. His head flopped back onto the pillow and he rolled over to face Richie. 

“Five more minutes,” Eddie said.

Richie took the chance to wrap his arms around him, tucking Eddie’s head under his chin and peppering kisses into his hair. This type of intimacy still felt foreign and overwhelming to Eddie sometimes, to want to be so close and wrapped up in someone else. Eddie hadn’t understood what the big deal was with love until he’d met Richie for the second time and he’d remembered what it felt like to love someone wholly and unrelentingly. 

Eddie wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up again Richie was still there, limbs tangled with Eddie’s and snoring softly. Loving Richie really was the easiest thing in the world to him.

“I missed you too, Rich,” Eddie mumbled half-awake, letting his voice interrupt the silence of their bedroom. “Every damn thing reminded me of you but I never knew it.”

He went back to sleep in the arms of his husband even as the midday sun crept across their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> rip to andy muschietti but i'm different  
[twitter](http:/twitter.com/vetalda/)


End file.
